Security devices are often installed in buildings to monitor the buildings, and to detect and identify emergency situations within the buildings. The security devices typically communicate with a control system such as a panel over a wired or wireless security network. Upon detecting the activity and/or individuals and/or potentially dangerous situations, the security devices send signals or messages indicative of the activity or situations to the control panel. Security personnel can then analyze the messages received at the control panel, and dispatch first responders such as police or fire personnel in response the given situation. Examples of security devices include surveillance cameras, motion detectors, and fire detection devices, to list a few examples.
These security devices include fixed security devices and adjustable security devices. Fixed security devices mount directly to a fixed surface such as a wall and cannot be adjusted once installed. Adjustable security devices, on the other hand, typically have a mounting base or mount that fastens to the fixed surface or wall, and the security devices are held by and can be adjusted within the mount, often by the installer. These adjustable security devices each have an axis of orientation, about which each security device can be oriented/adjusted within its mount.
Security devices with anti-tampering systems have been proposed. The anti-tampering systems might limit physical access to the security devices, and/or can detect some instances of tampering of the security devices. For example, it has been proposed to use switches to detect removal of the devices from the wall. In other cases, it has been proposed to use plungers between sensors and their bases that detect when the sensors are removed from the bases.